La saga de marte
by Solid
Summary: una nueva amenaza se acerca , podran los caballeros de athena enfrentarla?
1. Noches zodiacales

****

Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes de los caballeros del zodiaco y cualquiera de sus sagas me pertenece ni ah sido creado por mi , estos fanfizs son solo escritos por diversión y ocio y que quede bien claro NO OBTENGO NI UN CENTAVO POR ESTO.

1.Noches zodiacales.

Ya todo habia pasado. La guerra santa habia terminado y los caballeros de athena habian salido victoriosos. Los caballeros de bronce ahora podian continuar normalmente con sus vidas la guerra santa habia terminado hace ya un mes y medio y para fortuna de los caballeros de bronce ningun nuevo enemigo amenazaba al mundo o atentaba contra la vida de la diosa atena , pero algunos extraños sucesos habian estado ocurriendo en las ultimas noches y por supuesto los caballeros athenienses lo notaron , aunque ya no se encontraban juntos , por el momento , cada uno se encontraba en un lugar diferente , pero todos habian notado los extraños sucesos sucedidos.

Hyoga se encontraba en Siberia. Habia estado ayudando a los habitantes e su aldea con unas tareas y habia pasado el dia en el bosque con Jacob. Ahora era de noche y Hyoga habia salido.

Jacob se encontraba en la casa , dormido. Hacia mucho frio , mas de lo normal , por lo que Hyoga decidió tomar su abrigo. Caminó asta perder de vista la aldea y siguió caminand asta que llego a un lugar en que hacia mucho frio y en el cual Hyoga no habia estado desde hace mucho tiempo. El caballero de cisne se quito el abrigo ysaco de la bolsa de este una rosa blanca , la cual puso a un lado de su abrigo , se puso en cuclillas , cerro los ojos , como pensando en algo y golpeo el hielo , habriendo un hueco en este. Tomo la rosa y la puso en su boca y se sumergió por el agujero.

Nadó asta dar con un barco hundido , abrio la escotilla y entro en el , nado en sus interiores asta entrar en un pasillo por el cual avanzo asta el fondo , llego a un camarote abrio la escotilla y entro en este.

En el habia una cama con un velo , y alrededor y sobre la cama se encontraban muchas rosas , rosas rojas , blancas y color vino y sobre la cama yacía una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y piel blanca , la cual evidentemente era un cadáver el cual estaba congelado por las temperaturas de las gelidas aguas.

El caballero de cisne se acerco a la mujer , le coloco la rosa sobre su regazo y se hincó al pie de la cama.

Cerro los ojos y se puso a orar , de repente de sus ojos empezaron a escurrir lagrimas mientras el caballero permanecia inerte al pie de la cama.

De repente los ojos del caballero se abrieron y este dejo de orar en su mente.

El caballero cisne salio del camarote donde yacia el cuerpo de su madre , el caballero cisne nado asta la superficie y se puso su abrigo emprendiendo camino de nuevo a la aldea.

De repente al caminar , Hyoga sintio algo extraño , sintio como si un cosmos maligno estuviera creciendo poco a poco , y presentia que esto podria ser una amenaza que se aproximaba entonces sin pensarlo dos veces Hyoga empezó a correr hacia la aldea y al llegar a su casa abrio la puerta de un empujón y entro en ella , subio las escaleras de madera rapidamente asta dar con una puerta cerrada la abrio con prisa y entro en el cuarto.

Habia un escritorio con una jarra de agua al lado de la ventana , un pequeño sofá y una litera.

Hyoga se apresuro hacia el ropero que se encontraba enfrente suyo , lo abrió y de el sacó su caja de pandora , aquella gran caja de acero con un cisne grabada en el frente y por detrás con su manija para abrirla y sus tirantes en la espalda para poder cargar la preciada carga que llevaba adentro la caja , lo que llevaba esta caja dentro era la armadura del caballero de cisne , la cual fue forjada en el glaciar de los hielos eternos , del cual Hyoga logro obtenerla al terminar su entrenamiento y la cual no podia ser usada para beneficio propio y solo podia ser usada en caso de una emergencia.

-¿Hermano?- pregunto la una voz proveniente de la litera de arriba.

-Si , soy yo- respondió Hyoga ya un poco menos agitado.

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto el niño sin bajar de la litera de encima , con una voz un poco ingenua , se notaba que el niño todavía tenia sueño.

- Jacob - dijo Hyoga - necesito partir para el santuario , he notado que desde las ultimas noches han estado sucediendo cosas extrañas , las estrellas estan algo extrañas en direccion del santuario y eh sentido un cosmos maligno que esta creciendo , es algo extraño ; al principio n le preste mucha atención pero ahora se a intensificado y puede convertirse en una amenaza , por lo que debo de partir hacia grecia por si algo llegara a suceder proteger a athena y al santuario.

- Pe...-

- No te preocupes te dejare con el anciano Baldimir , ya sabes que el siempre esta dispuesto a ayudarnos asi que no creo que sea problema.- 

- esta bien - dijo Jacob.

Hyoga y Jacob salieron de la casa , Hyoga con su caja de armadura en hombros y caminaron hacia la aldea asta llegar a una casita que tenia una chimenea tocaron la puerta y los atendio un anciano de pelo blanca y tez blanca.

-¡¡¡ Hyoga !!! Que hacen por aquí demasiado tiempo tenia sin verlos.¿qué se les ofrece?.-

- necesito partir a grecia y le pido por favor cuide a mi hermano , ahora no puedo explicarle pero tengo que partir y no hay mucho tiempo.-

-esta bien- dijo el viejo y dejo pasar al hermano de hyoga dentro de la casa , Hyoga partio y Jacob y el viejo lo despidieron mientras Hyoga caminaba en la nieve asta que se perdio de vista.


	2. La cascada y las estrellas

****

Aclaro que ninguno de los personajes de los caballeros del zodiaco y cualquiera de sus sagas me pertenece ni ah sido creado por mi , estos fanfizs son solo escritos por diversión y ocio y que quede bien claro NO OBTENGO NI UN CENTAVO POR ESTO.

2.La cascada y las estrellas.

Ahora cada caballero de bronce se encontraba en un lugar diferente y el caballero dragón no era la excepción.

El se encontraba de vuelta en los cinco picos en china , donde el vivía y habia sido entrenado por el maestro Dohko , de libra , para obtener su armadura de bronce.

Esta armadura , la de la constelación de dragón habia sido forjada por el tiempo en lo profundo de las aguas de la cascada de rozan , la cual se encontraba en los cinco picos.

Shyru recordaba todo lo que tuvo que pasar para poder obtener su armadura.

Recordaba que su maestro lo hacia golpear la cascada con las manos desnudas y con las piernas.

Pateaba la cascada y la golpeaba , la atacaba con fuerza pero no podía invertir su curso.

Solo asi lograria convertirse en caballero de bronce , invirtiendo el curso de la cascada.

Cada dia entrenaba mas y mas para un dia lograr su cometido , recordaba el dolor que sentía al chocar contra la cascada , sentia como la fuerza de esta lo arrastraba hacia abajo con una enorme fuerza , era como si su piel fuera rasgada por miles de puas y como golpear una pared de concreto.

Sentía como sus manos sangraban y como si sus huesos estuvieran a punto de romperse por tanto esfuerzo pero no le importaba , se habia entrenado durante años para lograr ser caballero y no se daria por vencido asta lograr serlo , aunque esto le costara la muerte.

Asta que un dia después de varios años de entrenamiento en la cascada logro invertir el curso de la cascada , logrando asi convertirse en el caballero dragón.

Y ahora , Shyru se encontraba de vuelta en la cascada donde durante tantos años habia entrenado con su maestro Dohko de libra , el cual habia fallecido en la huerra santada recien terminada.

Volvia a estar con su hermana Sonreí , la cual había ido a vivir con el a la cascada , debido a que eran huerfanos.

Shyru se encontraba encontrando de nuevo en la cascada que lo había visto crecer y se encontraba feliz de no tener que estar luchando , pero si se presentara la necesidad de volver a luchar pues el tendría que acudir una ves mas en defensa del mundo , por eso se mantenia en forma.

Pero aun asi se sentia feliz , porque habiha vuelto a su hogar con su unica familia y mas que nada porque sus ojos ya estaban sanos , ahora podia volver a ver.

Podia volver a ver la cascada ( y dale con la cascada ) , podia volver a ver los árboles y las flores , las nubes y las estrellas por la noche.

Un dia se encontraba emtrenando como de costumbre en la cascada , y su hermana llego.

- Hermano , vamos a cenar , te eh preparado una cena muy rica.-

-...- Shyru no respondio , en cambio se quedo estático , cerro los ojos y no respondió.

- Hermano que esta pasando?- pregunto Shunrei.

-Nada- Respondio Shyru , su hermana podia notar claramente en su voz que estaba mintiendo pero que estaba preocupado por algo. 

Shyru camino hacia su hermana y juntos se dirigieron a la cabaña , ahí habia comida y los dos se sentaron a la mesa a comer sopa.

Los dos se sentaron y su hermana empeso a comer pero el no comio y se quedo meditando por lo cual , Shunrei algo inquieta le pregunto que pasaba.

-Algo extraño eh notado durante las ultimas noches , Shunrei , y me temo que tendre que partir al santuario por si se necesitara.-

-pero apenas te estas recuperando y ya te marchas-

-Si pero estare bien te lo digo , eh podido sobrevivir otras veces , esta no sera diferente.-

Shunrei no dijo nada y cerro los ojos como tratando de pensar en algo que pudiera hacer a Shryu recapacitar y no marcharse a la cual podria ser su ultima batalla.

- P...p...pero el maestro Do..-

- Lo se el maestro Dohko me ah prihibido marcharme asta no sanar completamente y athena nos a prohibido a los caballeros de bronce acercarnos al santuario , pero si un ataque a este llegara a suceder dudo que tan solo Aioria , Mu y Milo puedan defender el santuario ; por eso debo marcharme.-

- Esta bien prometo ser fuerte.--Pero debes prometer que regresaras vivo.-

- Claro que volveré ahora tengo que marcharme.-

Despues de unos minutos Shyru tomo su porta armadura se despidio de su hermana y se fue caminando por el sendero que bajaba por los cinco picos.

Mientras el caminaba y desaparecía en el horizonte Shunrei se despedía de el llorando la partida de su hermano.

****


	3. El sueño de Seiya

****

3. El sueño de Seiya.

Tic...

Toc..

Tic...

Toc...

Eso era lo unico que se escuchaba en la habitacion de Seiya.

A lo lejos se podia escuchar el ruido de los autos que pasaban de ves en cuando , se escuchaba alguno que otro ladrido de un pobre perro que no tuviera donde estar.

Era una noche fría de lluvia , de llovizna mas bien , y sin embargo , se podia ver el cielo , que parecia estar manchado de muchas estrellas.

Seiya se encontraba recostado en su cama , tenia su cabeza sobre su almohada y tenia los ojos cerrados , mas no estaba dormido , solo estaba pensando .

Se encontraba decepcionado. Habia pasado tanto tiempo desde que aquel Seiya , el joven y recién caballero de bronce Pegaso , hubiera entrado a las guerras galácticas con el propósito de encontrar a su hermana y tantas otras aventuras a las cuales habia logrado sobrevivir , y sin embargo... ¿ Todo eso porque era ?

Simple , era para encontrar a su hermana a la cual simple y sencillamente no lograba encontrar.

Pero eso ya casi no le importaba , por su abeza cruso el pensamiento de que talves no la volveria a ver en toda su vida.

Después de eso dejo de pensar un rato y se puso a examinar minuciosamente el techo de su habitacion , asta que el hambre , como a cualquier ser humano , lo hizo ceder y decidio ir en busca de alo para comer.

Seiya abrió la puerta lentamente para que nadie se despertara , bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente y bajo asta la cocina.

Abrio el refrigerador y no encontro nada por lo que subio de nuevo a su alcoba.

Se sentó en la ventana y se puso a observar el cielo estrellado.

Asi paso una hora y media o algo asi asta que de repente las estrellas se empezaron a poner muy extrañas.

Seiya sintio un cosmos maligno en direccion del santuario , como lo habían hecho sus demás amigos.

No le dio importancia , hace solo un mes y medio que habian salvado el santuario como por quinta vez y no creyó necesario volver a ese lugar.

Por ahora solo le traería malos recuerdos , como la muerte de Shaka a manos de los tres traidores , Shura , Camus y Saga.

Además no habia que preocuparse , rara era la ocasión en que no sucedia alguna anomalia que tuviera que ver con el dichoso santuario , por lo que Seiya volvio a entrar en su alcoba , se quito los calcetines y asi , con sus camiseta roja sin mangas y su pantalon blanco , se metio en la cama y trato de dormir.

Asi jugo al dormido durante treinta minutos asta que de repente volvio a sentir esa extraña sensación , esa sensación que habia sentido hace un rato , pero ahora era mas intensa.

Volvio a ignorarla y se puso a tararear una cancionsita estupida para poder dormir y al poco rato se durmio.

Seiya no podia dormir , se revolcaba entre sus sabanas , sudando y con cara de sufrimiento.

De repente despertó.

Había tenido un sueño extraño , uno muy extraño.

El veía a Hyoga con la armadura sagrada de cisne, pero este yacía inmóvil en el piso , lo mismo con Shiryu , el cual vestía la armadura sagrada de dragón.

Así también se encontraban Mu , Kanon y Milo.

Ikki no era la excepción , también yacía en el piso pero el vestía la armadura sagrada de fénix.

Los únicos que no se habían unido al club de los caballeros muertos aun eran Él , es decir Seiya , y Aioria.

Él vestía la armadura sagrada de Pegaso.

Pero Aioria no vestía la armadura de Leo , El vestía la armadura de su hermano Ayoros , la de sagitario.

Ellos dos eran los únicos caballeros en pie después de lo que parecía haber sido una salvaje batalla .

Parecían haber terminado con su oponente cuando Seiya ayudo a Aioria a ponerse en pie , ahora se marcharían y podrían seguir con sus vidas habían acabado con... Quienquiera que fuese el enemigo.

Pero de repente los dos fueron atravesados por un rayo de energía , atravesados por el estomago cerca del pecho , como Seiya recibió de lleno el golpe cayó arrodillado y se unio a sus compañeros , entonces alcanzo a ver como Aioria desenfundaba el arco de la armadura de sagitario , lo apuntaba contra el agresor , y medio moribundo y cayendo lanzo la flecha hacia el atacante.

Al estar en el piso Seiya pudo ver a su compañero Aioria caer sobre su costado.

De repente hubo un estallido de luz cegadora y...

Desperto.

El sueño habia terminado , pero sintio la misma precensia maligna que habia sentido.

Entonces rapidamense se vistio , prendo la lamparita del escritorio y escribio algo en un papel , se dirigio al armario , tomo el porta armadura , se encaramo a la ventana con el porta armadura en hombros y salto , corriendo hacia el muelle en la noche lluviosa.

Al otro dia cuando sus ''hermanos'' huerfanos despertaron , entraron en el cuarto de Seiya y en su lugar encontraron una nota que decia:

Amigos me eh marchado al santuario , es necesario pues Athena podria estar en peligro.

No se preocupen por mi.

Los quiere.

Seiya.


	4. Axia

****

Axia.

Ya había pasado casi un mes y medio del final de la guerra santa , de la cual Ikki , el caballero de fénix no había vuelto con vida.

El hecho de que su hermano hubiera muerto no preocupaba a Shun , el caballero de Andrómeda y hermano menor de Ikki , pues una de las muchas habilidades con las que su hermano había sido provisto gracias a ser el caballero del fénix , al igual que el fénix , era prácticamente inmortal.

No , en realidad no era inmortal pero al igual que el ave de su constelación protectora , podía resucitar cuantas veces fuera necesario y en la mas insignificante cantidad de tiempo.

Cabe mencionar que Ikki ya tenia experiencia en eso de resucitar y por lo general volvia a la vida a las pocas horas y a veces podían pasar solo unos pocos minutos antes de que el volviera a la vida.

Para el caballero del fénix ya no era ningún reto volver a nuestro mundo cruzando l abismo de la muerte , era casi una rutina cada ves que enfrentaban a un adversario.

Como la ves que enfrentaron a los caballeros negros , o cuando salvó a su hermano de ser aplastado por el poder de Shaka el cual actuaba bajo las ordenes del patriarca Saga , además siempre cargaba consigo el collar que Pandora le había dado , con el cual podía caminar por donde se le plazca , ya fuera en el mundo de los vivos o en el mundo de los muertos , prácticamente Ikki tenia su andancia asegurada , además el , a diferencia de sus compañeros , no se preocupaba tanto por ser herido de muerte o por que su armadura haya sido mejorada con la sangre de la diosa Athena , en el peor de los casos eso solo ameritaría una caminata mas por el mundo de los muertos.

Pero bueno , esto no era lo que nublaba la mente de Shun , que su hermano estuviera muerto , no , eso no.

Lo que lo preocupaba era que llevara tanto tiempo muerto , que no hubiera resucitado todavía.

Porque? Se preguntaba el caballero. ¿por qué no ha vuelto? Esto habia preocupado a Shun desde la segunda semana después de la guerra santa. Dos semanas , eso ya era bastante tiempo para que su hermano hubiera resucitado , por eso le preocupaba.

- Algo le pudo haber pasado.- se decía siempre a si mismo pero después pensaba con una falsa seguridad que si Ikki no volvía , era porque debía tener sus razones , o tal vez estaba ocupado en el otro mundo. Esta segunda idea se acercaba mas a la realidad pero Shun seguia ignorando el paradero de su hermano o las razones de su ''larga'' estancia en el mundo de los muertos.

Para tratar de olvidar a su hermano se la pasaba el día entero entrenando en el gimnasio o paseaba en el bosque pero al final del día siempre acababa recordando a su hermano.

Esto ya no lo dejaba dormir y se pasaba las noche despierto o llorando por los recuerdos de todo lo que habían pasado.

Hoy Shun se encontraba sentado en el tejado de la mansión , era de noche y no podía dormir como había sucedido desde hace varias semanas.

Tenia la mirada fija en las estrellas , mas bien perdida , y tantos eran los pensamientos que nublaban su cabeza que de repente empezó a llorar silenciosamente pero sigui mirando el manto estelar.

Un viento frió soplaba y la noche estaba nublada , la luna iluminaba con luz plateada la noche y había un ambiente de tranquilidad por todos lados , y Shun empezó a calmarse.

Fue entonces cuando Shun decidió volver a su habitación.

Bajó del techo y dio un brinco hacia el balcón donde habían una mesa y unas sillas.

Abrió la puerta vidrio que daba a su cuarto y entro.

No tenia ganas de dormir , ni siquiera podía hacerlo y aunque lo intentara las dos semanas de insomnio le garantizaban que esta noche no seria diferente.

Salio de nuevo de su cuarto , esta ves hacia el pasillo , bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la sala.

Entro en ella.

Era una sala grande , con las paredes pintadas de blanco , en el centro había una mesa y una gran alfombra de piel yacía bajo de esta y alrededor de la mesa habían dos sillones y un sofá , también blancos los dos muebles , el piso era de madera , era de un color muy claro , Shun no alcanzaba a distinguir bien que tipo de madera seria pues todo estaba oscuro , pero estaba familiarizado con el lugar que no necesitaba ni le interesaba saber el tipo de madera del piso

Pasó junto al piano y al libero y arrimo una silla junto al fuego de la chimenea.

Ahí se sentó sin hacer nada mas que contemplar una antigua foto de su hermano.

Tal vez tendrían seis o siete años cuando esa foto fue tomada y otra ves los pensamientos atacaron su mente.

Decidió que seria mejor alejarse de ahí y de sus recuerdos y volvió a subir las escaleras ahora dirigiéndose al observatorio.

Se sentó en la silla a contemplar la cúpula estrellada asta lograr olvidar cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con su hermano.

Se paso una media hora observando la cúpula que imitaba el comportamiento de las estrellas asta que de repente sintió una sensación extraña , las estrellas se empezaron a comportar diferente y tuvo el presentimiento de que algo malo estaba por pasar.

Athena se encontraba en el santuario , en Grecia.

Shun sintió que ya había vivido esto antes , sabia que algo pasaba y que ese algo estaba relacionado con el santuario.

La experiencia que la guerra santa y muchas otras batallas le habían dado era que en ese tipo de situaciones , por mas vago que fuera el presentimiento de algún peligro que se acercara , lo mejor era no ignorarlo y tomar precauciones.

Aunque no había prisa , Shun se puso en marcha , salio del observatorio y bajo rápidamente las escaleras , entro en un cuarto , era el gimnasio , y corrió a través de el hasta llegar a un gran armario donde guardaban equipo para entrenar pero lo mas importante que este armario guardaba era una la armadura de Andrómeda.

Al abrir el armario , Shun se levo una gran sorpresa.

La armadura de Andrómeda se encontraba fuera de su porta armadura y cuando se acerco un poco mas a la armadura esta empezó a mover sus cadenas por el piso , las cadenas se movían como serpientes por el piso asta que finalmente se formo una palabra.

****

AXIA

Esa era la palabra que las cadenas de la armadura mostraban a su dueño.

Ahora Shun no tenia ni la menor duda , tenia que ir al santuario inmediatamente.

La ultima ves que la cadena se había comportado de una manera tan extraña fue en la competencia de caballeros organizada por Athena , en la cual ante un peligro inminente la cadena formo esta palabra.

Shun se apresuro a guardar su armadura , hecho el porta armadura en hombros y salio corriendo por la puerta.

Una ves mas se dirigió hacia el puerto.

Una ves allí , tomo un barco hacia Grecia y en la oscuridad de la noche el barco zarpó , perdiéndose en el horizonte nocturno.

Pero de una cosa no cabía duda , un nuevo peligro se acercaba y Shun solo esperaba que sus amigos también lo hubieran notado.


End file.
